Tales from Mount Silver
by SwiftShiftGear
Summary: A series of companion one-shots for Snowed In.


**a/n: This is a companion series of oneshots for Snowed In. They're probably mainly going to be involving Red and Cynthia and Blue and their Pokemon but maybe other characters will show up, too. They'll detail Red's relationships with people and Pokemon and other random ideas I had for Snowed In that probably won't make the cut. That one thing pertaining to the poll on my profile page (which you guys should totally vote on by the way) will probably end up here.**

* * *

None would expect the wild haired brunette boy with expressive cyan eyes and the quiet black haired, red-eyed girl to be such close friends. He was adventurous and fun loving, chatty, and always at his grandfather's heels. She was shy and quiet with a habit of wandering off. The pair couldn't be less similar. But, despite their differences, they were the closest of friends.

The dawn of their friendship began at the tender age of six. A week before school started, the red eyed girl, aptly named Red, moved to tiny Pallet Town. The blue eyed boy, fittingly called Blue, greeted his new neighbors with his guardian. While the adults talked, he waved to the tiny pale girl. Skittishly, she hid behind her mother's skirts. He frowned, but wasn't deterred. Blue was determined to catch Red's eye.

So, when she peeked to look at him, he gave her his biggest grin and waved even harder. She blinked but returned his grin with a tiny smile and gave him an equally tiny wave.

Red's mother and Blue's grandfather smiled at each other as they watched thus exchange, confident that the two children would be the greatest exchange.

* * *

Just seven short days later, Blue and Red met again.

Red was trying her hardest to ignore the group of children, she really was. Their jeering and shoving was really getting quite unpleasant now and tears were starting to gather in her crimson orbs. They had been leering at her all throughout class and now that it was time for recess, they had full reign to torment her. They spat all sorts of cruel names at her: tomato eyed freak, loser ghost, and silent brat were some of the more asinine ones.

Her tears seemed to spur them onward and their taunts and shoves increased in intensity. One boy had just started dumping dirt in her hair when suddenly, in barreled a furious boy with light brown hair and sky blue eyes. "Hey!" he shouted shoving the nearest bully away from Red. "Leave her alone!" It was almost comical, the way he picked up a tree branch and began waving it furiously in the groups direction.

After the bullies ran off , Blue tugged Red to her feet , fretting over her like a mother a hen. As he chattered furiously at her – "what a bunch of jerks are you okay oh no your hair I'll show them picking on my friend" – Red couldn't help laughing. She grinned wide and let out a hearty chuckle. He stopped trying to brush the grime out of her and stared at her, astonished. She gave him a hug and hauled him back towards the school building. They laughed all the while.

* * *

As they got older, Red and Blue became inseparable. Where ever one went, the other wasn't too far behind. Therefore, it surprised no one when the two started out on their Pokémon journeys together. What did surprise people, is what starters the two chose. Everyone in Pallet town who knew the duo had expectations. Everyone expected Blue to choose the energetic fire-type, Charmander, and Red to pick the cool, calm water-type, Squirtle, to match their personalities. Everyone found their expectations subverted when Blue paraded through Pallet Town's streets that morning with a Squirtle, whom he'd named Charon, with Red not far behind with a Charmander, named Cameron, on her shoulder.

They even had their very first battle with each other. Of course, everyone expected Blue to win, with his type advantage and knowledge of battling. Once again, they were proved incorrect when Red and Cameron, with a bewildering display of skill and tenacity, easily thrashed Blue and Charon within two minutes. Even Blue was shocked.

And, from that moment on, they were rivals, always trying to one up each other but still gave each other friendly advice. Blue always got his badges before Red but she always beat him when they challenged each other to battles. He often gave her tips for the next gym. Recommending she catch a Mankey for the fight with Brock and telling her of the difficulty he had when facing Lt. Surge. She, on the other hand, shared some of her battle strategies with him, recommending he teach Charon Ice Beam in case he had to battle ice types and telling him about certain ways to counter fighting type attacks. When they were older, she once even gave him advice on trying to woo the psychic type gym leader, Sabrina

Whenever they met, they would battle, then spend time exploring with each other. They even got matching Eevee when they helped out Bill and evolved them into their day and night evolutions.

Their teams even eventually ended up complementing each other; Blastoise to Charizard, Alakazam to Gengar, Umbreon to Espeon, Rhydon to Pikachu, Pigeot to Primeape, Arcanine to Lapras.

* * *

During the time they were separated, Blue noticed Red had changed. She was still a powerhouse and even seemed to be able to talk with her Pokémon in a way Blue had never seen or heard of. But, she seemed to be more fearful. She cringed away from crowds and strangers in general, hiding behind Cameron, who still was only a Charmeleon whereas Charon was already a Blastoise. He asked her about it once, but she didn't tell him what happened until they were both fourteen. He had been gym leader for three years and she had been living on top of Mount Silver for four. She told him of what happened in Dark Cave and in Pokémon Tower. Her experiences with Team Rocket had changed her and he was livid. Of course, Team Rocket had already been disbanded at this point – twice in fact – so, there was really nothing he could do about it. Of course, he was gym leader now, and couldn't visit as often as he would like. Whenever he _did_ visit, it was just like when they were young.

They battled and talked and teased each other relentlessly. Red would playfully make a jab about Blue's sex life and Blue would pointedly comment that he'd heard a certain Sinnoh champion was visiting Mount Silver a lot recently.

And, there were no greater friends than the legend and the gym leader.

* * *

**a/n: Thank you for reading please leave a review!**


End file.
